First meeting
by selana1505
Summary: Eric meets and interesting woman in Victorian London and turns her. Written for the lover100 prompt "First Meeting". Minor spoilers for Pam's story in the books, told from Eric's point of view


It was late, nobody was on the streets in this part of London any more. I probably should have moved, should have searched for a pub, with drunken men, easy prey. But something kept me here, a feeling, I was certain that it would be worth it to wait for whatever was to come my way.

I'm not sure anymore what I was expecting to find that night - can't even remember if I had any idea back then, but most certainly it wasn't a beautiful young lady, well dressed but all on her own. She should have been at home, safely in bed, or at least accompanied by an older brother or her father. Instead she was sneaking about alone, and I followed her, unnoticed, until she reached a big house. She avoided the main entrance and kept in the shadows, not wanting to get noticed. I followed her further, around the house, into the garden. I later found out she lived there and was hoping to get back into the house without anyone noticing as she met the man she loved but wasn't allowed to marry.

But I didn't know that back then, I just knew I wanted her. And not just for one night, or to drain her, I wanted to make her mine, my child, a companion for the nights to come. Even today I can't really tell you why, but she seemed so brave, independent, different from most women of her time. It wasn't a rational decision, I just followed an impulse.

When I made myself known to her, she barely flinched. Yes, definitely brave. To my surprise it didn't take much convincing to be allowed to kiss her, she tasted so good. I couldn't wait to find out if her blood was as nice as her kisses. She still wasn't afraid, just excited, no need to glamour her.

Carefully I bit her neck, drained her slowly. I didn't want to hurt her or cause any kind of scars she would take with her. I don't think she realized what I was doing, she didn't try to fight me, didn't scream, didn't smell of fear at all. Her blood tasted even better than her kisses , I drank more and more, until she went limp in my arms. Then, when she was almost dead, I bit my wrist and let her drink. She didn't hesitate, latched onto it and drank until I pulled away.

It wasn't easy to put her into her bed - not because I couldn't carry her, I'm a vampire after all and her weight was negligible for me. No, I didn't want to give her away, let other people bury her. But I didn't want to take her away from her family completely, wanted to give them a chance to say their goodbyes. So I carried her up to her bed, undressed her, put her nightgown on and covered her up. To everyone it would look as if she had just died in her sleep.

Again, I'm not sure why I did this, I could have just taken her with me, buried her somewhere and watched over her grave. It just didn't feel right, perhaps part of me remembered how much I would have mourned the loss of a daughter - even more so if she had disappeared and I couldn't have buried her properly. Whatever my reasons, they weren't conscious thoughts, just feelings and I followed them.

I watched the house for as long as I could, until sunrise forced me into hiding. They hadn't found her yet. The next night I was back, watched the house, listened in on what people were saying. Everyone was shocked, she had been so young, no signs of illness - if only they knew what, who, had killed her. Her funeral was the next day, and I managed to overhear where they were going to put her to her final rest.

On the third night, I went to her grave, dug her coffin out and opened it. I waited for her to rise, to meet her for the first time as a vampire, as my child. She was even more beautiful than before, took the change in stride and never once looked back. For a while we were everything for each other - friends, family, lovers.

Things changed of course, vampire relationships seldom last for long. But she turned out to be everything I had hoped for and more, and to this day she is fiercely loyal to me. I could order her to help me, work for me, but I don't have to. Pam will be at my side whenever I ask her to.


End file.
